GOOSEBUMPS: Love Goosebumps - HIATUS
by TheTombedSpirit
Summary: Come on! Even Thriller Characters need a special someone in there life! Even if some of them are crazy demons, or ghosts, or monsters! Some OC characters, you get the gist!


**Hey guys! For all those who have read Goosebumps, you may have noticed the possible parings in the books, even though some of the people that were in the parings were either evil, monsters, aliens, ghosts, crazy bloodthirsty zombie vampire people, you get the gist! So I decided to do this!  
**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Welcome to Love House - Ray/OC x Amanda.**

* * *

 _Amanda: I will never forget that day when we almost joined all those poor souls at Dark Falls. I'll especially never forget a certain boy with short, wavy blonde hair that he kept under a dark grey bucket hat and pale blue eyes when he looked normal. But when the secret was out, his eyes were bright red and his skin was deathly pale._

 _His face still burns in my memory. But I've managed to move on from... the feelings I had for him._

 _Don't look at me like that, Josh! So I had a certain attraction to him! Big deal! I'm over it! I've moved on! I have someone else! And he is actually alive!_

 _*Sigh* but I still miss him. He's dead and I hardly know him... but I miss him deeply._

* * *

 **Dark Falls.**

 **Six Years Ago; 1992.**

Twelve year old Amanda walked the sidewalk in the town of Dark Falls.

 _A: This was still way before I found out. When I first met Ray, I had been feeling fuzzy in my stomach... except when he acted strange, along with his friends. But I just shook it off over and over. When I look back on that day, I wish I didn't._

Amanda looked around to see what might spark her interest. Nothing was working. She was so distracted, that she didn't see who ever it was she bumped into and fell to the floor. She looked up in a flash and was about to yell at the person but stopped when she saw who it was.

"Ray." the blond smiled and held his hand out for to take, which she did. They just stood there and shared smiles.

 _Josh: You really did like him, didn't you?_

 _A: Yeah... I did. And I hate myself for it!_

"How you doing?" Ray asked, smiling while tilting his head to the side. She smiled bashfully and answered 'fine' avoiding his gaze. They fell into silence, before Ray spoke again.

"How's your family settling in the house?" he asked, and her smiled faded slightly. "Mom and Dad are fitting in nicely, but Josh just wants to head home. Petey seems fine but I think he ate something bad or something, because he's been acting weird ever since we came here. I think it's..." she stopped mid sentence, realizing that she was rambling. He smirked, taking a tad step closer towards her.

"The town? It's people?" he questioned as she took a step back, but he followed her. She nodded stiffly, distracted by his pale blue eyes and kind smile, "Y-Yeah..." in a flash,he leaned in, giving her a light peck on the lips before turning quickly and walking away, "See you later, Amanda." he called over his shoulder, smirking to himself, his eyes glowing red without her seeing, leaving Amanda completely dumbfounded.

* * *

 _J: Must have been tough when you found out about him after that stunt._

 _A: Yeah... it hurt more then I ever thought I would._

* * *

Amanda stared at Ray in shock as they stood in the cemetery, in front of a grave. _His_ grave. It said it right there, in capital, bold words. RAY THURSTON. 1977-1988.

"Ray." Amanda stuttered, shocked by the sudden information. She waited for him to tell her it was just a coincidence, like he was named after this boy in honer of him or something. Or it was all just a prank. Or that it was all a dream. But the look on his face told me otherwise. This was real. And if this was real, then that means that Ray is...

"Ray, this one is... _you!"_ Amanda stuttered in shock, as he stared at her with sad eyes, his eyes now glowing with a dull light.

"Yes. It's me." he said softly, as he slowly moved towards her. "I'm so sorry, Amanda."

She did nothing but stared at him in shock and, surprisingly, sadness. Was everything just a lie, a ruse just to gain her trust. She honestly didn't know what to think.

"Ray... are you really dead?" she sounded very betrayed and he knew it, and it made him sad.

"I'm sorry. You weren't supposed to find out yet." he told her sadly, taking another step towards her, but she stepped farther back. "B-But how?! I mean... I don't understand..." she saw Josh a few yards ahead of them, looking for something.

"Petey!" she whispered, sounding horse. He scowled at the ground, "Dogs always know. Dogs always recognize the living dead." he told her, and she stiffened at the word 'dead'. "That's why they have to go first." he mentioned as her heart beat increased dramatically. Did that mean that Petey was...

"You mean... Petey's... _dead?"_ she choked out, like she was drowning in a river of death.

Ray nodded, not looking happy at the fact that she was scared of him. "They kill the dogs first."

 **"No!"** she stepped away from him, but only bumped into a low gravestone, which, no doubt, had another name of a current resident of Dark Falls. He was hurting now, if it was even possible for the dead. It hurt his dead heart that she would step away from him.

"You weren't supposed to see this." his face showed no emotion, except for his eyes, which showed true human sadness. "You weren't supposed to know. Not for another few weeks, anyway." his pale blue eyes started to glow, and not in a good way. "I'm the Watcher. I was supposed to watch, to make sure you didn't see until it was time."

He took another step towards her, his once dazzling blue eyes now a burning red, like hot embers loosing their heat, staring into hers, like trying to calm her down. But she was anything but calm.

"Were _you_ watching me from my window? Was that _you_ in my room?"

He nodded again, "I used to live in your house." he reminded her, like he had said on day one when they first met. "I'm the Watcher."

Amanda forced herself to look away from him, which made him even more sad. He could tell that she wanted to run, run as far that she could, away from here, away from him.

Then he thought of something. Maybe if he explained, then maybe she would go willingly. It did always hurt less when they came along willingly. He started thinking of words to say, to get her to be with him...

"We need fresh blood." he wanted to slap himself. _"_ _Not a good way to start, you idiot!"_ he though angrily. Now she was even more scared.

"What?! What are you saying?!" she all but cried out. She was traumatized now. If she keeps this up, she just _die_ of fright. Save him the trouble, but, fresh blood was better then curdled.

"This town... it can't survive without fresh blood. None of us can." He decided to just come clean. "You'll understand soon, Amanda. You'll understand why we had to invite you to the house. To the..." he sucked in a long breath. _"Dead House."_

He took another step, as she shook with fear. "Ray?"

Ray's eyes glowed brighter, as he stood right in front of her. "I messed up. I was the Watcher, but I messed up." he whispered against her skin, his lips dangerously close to hers.

"Ray?" her voice stopped him, and he decided to hear her last words of living. "What are you going to do?" she asked in a shaky voice. He sighed, and then suddenly kissed her roughly on the lips, making her freeze of surprise and fear.

"I'm really sorry." his red eyes flickered with sadness, but she thought it was hunger.

His feet spontaneously started floating from the ground, floating over her.

She suddenly started to choke on her own breath. She couldn't move. She tried to call out to Josh, but no sound escaped her lips. Ray floated from the ground a little higher, suffocating her every breath.

 _A: I really thought I was a goner then._

 _J: But then I saved the day!_

 _A: Heh. Yeah, and I couldn't thank you enough._

A beam of light came out of nowhere and flashed in Ray's face, which changed from sadness to pain and confusing as Amanda felt air come back into her lungs. She breathed in deeply before looking over to where the light came from and saw Josh holding the torch, and was facing the light at Ray's face, who was trying desperately trying to shield himself from the light.

Josh asked her what was going on, a bit harshly when he looked back at Ray. Must have thought he was trying to do something bad to her. Well, he was right, but not in the way he thought. Amanda didn't pay much attention to him, focusing on the writhing Ray.

 _"Turn it off! **Turn it off!"**_ he screeched, trying his best to block the light away. But Josh kept the beam trained on him, his eyes narrowed, "What's going on? What are you doing?" he asked him coldly as Amanda breathed heavily.

Then something happened to him. Something that would haunt both of their dreams for the rest of their lives.

Ray's skin started to melt from his body, like the old paper wrapping, first dropping from his skull. Amanda was unable to look away from the horrid sight, as Ray's skin continued to fold off his body, his eyeballs following as his skeletal head stared at them, mostly at Amanda. He raised a hand out towards her, saying her name in a sad and pleading tone, but didn't get far when he toppled on the floor and hit the floor, his skull falling on the grave stone and gave a sickening crack.

Josh didn't want to stay around any longer then they had too. "Come on!" he made to run, but when he saw that she wasn't following, still staring at Ray's remains and clothes, he grabbed her hand and pulled her. "Amanda! Come _on!"_ he pulled her away, and her world went back to reality.

They had to get out of here. _**Now.**_

* * *

 **Present Time; 1998.  
**

Amanda and Josh sat on the couch, Josh watching her sympathetically as she finished her side of the story to the psychiatric, Mr. Brown. It had been six years since that day, and Amanda was still having some nightmares about _him_.

She and her family had been getting visits from the psychiatric and her parents had been feeling better, but Amanda and Josh still got some visits from him, being the ones who really suffered.

Mr. Brown looked at her with the same sympathy. He had heard some stories from their parents, and had told them the same thing. _That day was years ago. It's all over now, it's all in the mind. Sure you'll have a few nightmares from it, but they'll eventually go away._

Try telling these kids that. The kids, especially the girl, Amanda, still had nightmares about it. They _did_ had it worse then their parents. The girl seemed to be the one that suffered the most. Still having dreams about a boy she had feelings for and had tried to kill her.

She was eighteen now, so he can imaging the horror she went through as a twelve year old.

He sighed, getting up from the chair. He gave Amanda some pills, and gave some to Josh too.

"This should help with those nightmares. Take two each time you two go to sleep, and when you run out, call me and I'll have another batch waiting for you." he told them with a reassuring smile. They smiled back.

"Thank you Mr. Brown." Amanda thanked him while Josh nodded. Mr. Brown patted her cheek, then walked out the door. Just as he leaved, the phone rang!

"I'll get it!" Josh called as he ran to the kitchen where the phone was. After some muffled words, he came rushing back into the room. He held the phone out to her, "It's Roland." she perked up at the name of her boyfriend and grabbed the phone.

She had met Roland four years ago, and they became good friends, later becoming more.

"Hey Rol!" _"Hey Sweetie! How are you?"_ Good. You?" _"Good. Wanna head to the movies? There's this new action movie out?"_ "Sure! I'll be there!" _"Great! Pick you up at six?"_ "I'll see you there." _"Love ya babe!"_ "Love ya too! Bye!" _"Bye!"_

They hung up and she gave Josh the phone.

"Another date?" "It's not like your not going on dates with Samantha!" she ruffled his hair, making him whack her hands away. She went up too her room and got changed into more formal wear.

Roland was probably one of the very few things in her life that made her feel whole. She would never forget the day they first met.

* * *

 **Four Years Ago; 1995.  
**

Fourteen year old Amanda walked through the streets, listening to some Nightcore or Rock music through her head phones. She had been getting therapy, and been going a bit goth but not that much. She had been getting a lot of support from her friends but it didn't seem to help. She was on her way home when she accidentally bumped into someone, causing her to fall to the floor. She looked at the person in a fit of anger.

"Watch where your-!" she stopped mid sentence when she saw what the person looked like.

 _Ray?_ she thought with fear.

But she relaxed when she saw that it wasn't him but in fact another boy. He had shaggy golden hair, light blue eyes that mixed well with the sky, and lightly tanned skin. She was slightly shocked on how he looked like Ray and yet _didn't_ look like him. It was kinda creepy. But he _was_ kinda cute.

"Oh, God! I'm sorry! I didn't see you!" he held a hand out to her hesitantly. She looked at it for a moment, before accepting it and he helped her up. They stared at each other for a bit, before he spotted something on the floor. His eyes widened and he picked it up, and she saw what it was; her phone.

She momentarily panicked. Was it broken? But she was put to rest when she saw that surprisingly, not a scratch was on it. He dusted it off, and then tested it by turning it on. The opening screen flashed alight and then he turned off again, and gave it to her.

"I'm really sorry." "Hey, don't worry about it. It was an accident." she replied. He nodded, staring at the ground, still feeling guilty. Amanda felt sorry for the poor guy.

"I'm Amanda." she held her hand out, much to his shock. He got over it after a few seconds and shook it in greeting, "I'm Roland." she smiled at him, and he smiled back, blushing a bit. She looked around and spotted an Ice Cream stand not far from where they were now.

"What to go for some Ice Cream?" she asked him, and that seemed to shock him even more. "Did I say something wrong?" "N-no! It's just... not many people want to talk to me..." "Well, someone's talking to you now." He looked up to see her smiling. He smiled back again. And then nodded.

"Let's get that Ice Cream." she giggled and nodded, walking towards the stand with him walking beside her.

* * *

 **Five Weeks After; Still 1995.**

Their friendship really blossomed that day. They started seeing each other everyday, and visiting each other at their places. But it still didn't stop her nightmares. They eventually got so bad, that she resorted to cutting. No-one in her family knew about it. Well maybe their new dog, a Australian Kelpie named Frankie, but she couldn't say anything to her family which was good. She didn't want her parents to worry.

She was currently in her room, crying her tears away at the thought of her past at Dark Falls. Fed up with just sitting there, she got up from her bed and walked over to her desk draw and pulled it open, revealing a knife kept well hidden, so that the others couldn't find it and take it away, picked it up and rolled up her sleeve, which revealed even more scars.

She got ready to cut when the door opened to reveal Roland holding a soccer ball. _Damn it! Not him!_

"Hey Amanda! I was wondering if you want to play..." he trailed of when he saw the knife and the countless scars going up her wrist. He stood there, shocked and wide eyed, the soccer ball falling from his hands to the floor.

"Amanda..." "I-It's nothing!" she pulled her sleeve down and threw the knife in the draw hastily, "You didn't see anything!" she felt tears come to her eyes, as he made his way over to her.

"I'm pretty sure that I saw something!" he stopped in front of her, and gently grabbed hold of her wrists, and rolled up the sleeve to examining the scars.

"Amanda... why?" the tears started to fall down her cheeks as she began to sob loudly. He pulled her in close, her head resting on his chest as he rubbed her back in soothing circles.

"Tell me why." he whispered after she calmed down. Sighing, she turned to her bed, him in tow and they sat down, him waiting for her to answer.

"I guess you should now." she took a long breath, getting ready to tell her story. "It all started when my family and I were moving to this place called Dark Falls..."

After she finished her story, she waited for his reaction. She expected him to walk out the door and never speak to her again, but instead, he just chuckled softly.

"Sounds like the troubles _I_ had at Dark Falls..." he muttered and her eyes widened.

"What?!" he smiled, but it looked pained.

"Yeah... My family and I were on vacation there. We barely escaped with an inch of our lives. Lost our cat though... Scratch." a single tear rolled down his cheek. Before she could stop herself, she reached up and wiped it away. He looked surprised at first, but then smiled, before pulling her into a comforting hug.

* * *

 **Two Years After; 1997.  
**

Their friendship went through thick and thin since that day. She was really happy that Roland knew what she went through, and just comforted her, sometimes even letting her stay at his place whenever she snuck out at night and tapped on his bedroom window. Soon, the both of them started growing feelings for one another. But neither had no idea.

They were currently at the park, sitting on a bench, doing their own thing. Amanda was listening to some Rock music while Roland drew on a sketch pad. What she didn't know, is that he was absentmindedly drawing her. He didn't even seemed to notice that he was drawing her until she told him.

"Roland?" he snapped out of his daydreaming and looked at her, to see her looking at his drawing and he was shocked to see it as a drawing of her. She was sitting in a tree, the wind blowing at her long brown hair, as she looked out into the horizon.

"I swear I originally planed to draw just a tree." he whispered to himself, astonished with himself, and on how well he drew her. She looked really beautiful...

"How come you drew me? We're in a luxurious place filled to the brim with trees, bushes and flowers! Why, out of all this, would you draw me?" her question struck a major cord to him.

"You want an honest answer, or the answer that wont have me embarrassed for a week?" he asked, afraid that she'll choose the latter.

"The first one." she smirked, making him panic even more. But he relaxed and decided to just man up and tell her. He figured that he would do it sooner or later.

"Because I love everything and anything about you." he told her, a shocked look on her face.

"Rol... I..."

"I know. It's stupid. Forget I said anything." he made to leave, but she stopped him with a hand on his shoulder and spun him around.

"Amanda, what are you-?" he was stopped short when she placed her lips on his. He mumbled in surprise, before easing into it, holding her close, until there was barely any space between them.

When they finally separated, they had goofy smiles plastered on their faces.

"I've been waiting to do that for a while now." Amanda told him with a smile, he smirked.

"Probably not as long as I have." she giggled as he pulled her in for another kiss.

* * *

 **Present Time; 1998.  
**

They had just watched the movie, and they were talking about their favorite scenes. They got in Roland's car and made for Amanda's place.

Amanda watched him as he drove and he seemed to have this look on his face that seemed to say that he was thinking about something.

"Roland." he turned to look at her for a brief moment, before remembering that he was on the road. "Is everything okay?" he smiled, "Yeah, everything's fine doll. I've just been having this dream lately." this perked her interest."What kind of dream?"

"Well, I'm in this dark room, like pitch black. I couldn't see anything, and then this boy appears in front of me. It was weird. He looked like me, yet he didn't. He seemed to be twelve years old to comparison. He had short wavy blonde hair, pale blue eyes, very pale skin, and he wore a grey bucket hat." Amanda froze. It couldn't be... Could it?

"Did he do anything to you?" "No. He just stood in front of me, and kept mumbling, until he said this; 'Look after Amanda Benson. Look after Amanda Benson. She means everything to the both of us.'" he seemed to notice her shocked and surprised look, and tried a smile. "I don't know why he was even asking me. I would always look after you and be there for you." he wrapped an arm around her, and she smiled at him.

They stopped at the red light, and Amanda looked out the window at nothing in particular until she saw it. Saw _him._

He stood beside a light post, just standing there. He looked exactly like she had remembered. Wavy blonde hair, pale almost grey skin, that same grey bucket hat, everything! Except those eyes. They were not the burning hot red that she remembered the last time she saw him. His eyes, those once again dazzling eyes, were their beautiful blue, like Robin eggs. And the smile he wore on his face didn't hold hunger or coldness, but kindness and understanding.

He looked at her and smiled, nodding, before tilting his hat to cover his forehead and walking off the sidewalk, disappearing like dust in the wind.

For probably the first time in her life when she thought about him, she smiled. "Thank you Ray." she whispered, before the green light sounded, the car zooming off.

When she got home, she was sure that with Roland by her side, she was gonna sleep easy tonight.

Eventually, a few years passed and they got married and had a little boy, which they named; _Ray._

* * *

 **Phew! That took a long time to write! I hope you like it, but just letting you know, that I don't have all the books to Goosebumps, so you may have to wait a while, because I don't think I can do this story without reading the other books first. But I'll see what I can do.  
**

 **Piece mun!**


End file.
